


Escape

by Sophabuggy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allurance if you really really squint but you could honestly call it a close friendship too, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Gen, Lance Needs a Hug, Psychological Torture, So I made this a while ago, Trust Issues, and idk if I’ll continue it, but I didn’t want it to collect dust so I’m posting it here lol, depression(more like depressive episodes, not really diagnosed depression), poor lance, this is gonna be sad if I continue it, whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophabuggy/pseuds/Sophabuggy
Summary: Lance has been wary ever since Shiro was found floating out in the confines of space by Keith, but he knows he has no proof or evidence of anything out of the ordinary happening, so he tries his best to drop it. That is- until ‘Shiro’ decides he’s a bit too intuitive.Set during season 3, sort of a canon divergence.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was looking through my google docs for nostalgia and I found the beginning of what looks like an angsty Lance Voltron Fanfic, so here you go I guess lol. I think it’s based around when Shiro wasn’t... yknow....Shiro? Like, after the second season finale. If a lot of people want it to continue, then I might write some new chapters, but I’m gonna need fire watch Voltron. I literally forget everything lol.
> 
> Anyway, here you go, the beginning of and Evil Shiro and Lance angst fanfic, enjoy!

As night fell upon the paladins of Voltron and their comrades, all but one fell into deep sleeps after a grueling day of madness and relief. 

Shiro had finally returned to the Castle of Lions, escaping yet another Galra “capture”, if it could really be called that. As almost everyone got settled in with their original leader, they all went to their rooms satisfied and happy, well, most of them, that is.

Lance had an undying loyalty to Shiro and Voltron, and he believed himself to be rather close to the team, but two things kept him awake that night, breathing heavily and holding back his emotions. 

First, although Lance was glad Shiro was back, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was... _ off _ . Shiro literally just vanished after a major fight with Zarkon, only to finally come back with long hair, a beard, and torn up clothes, castaway style? On top of that, he had nearly no recollection of what happened before he escaped either. And, as heartless as it may sound, Lance believed if Shiro really had tried to escape from the Galra  _ by himself _ , as he confessed to, he would certainly not make it a half a lightyear away before getting shot down by Galra tech or being recaptured. Everyone seemed to brush these facts off, but for some reason, Lance couldn't shake the weird feeling he got whenever he thought of the circumstances in which Shiro returned to them.

Second, since Shiro finally returned, he would have to go back to piloting the Black lion, right? And Lance was sure Keith would demand Red back, but he couldn't just take Blue away from Allura. They already had bonded and become so close, it wouldn't feel right to Lance if he just took her back. He also couldn't just hang around and help Coran, considering he knew next to nothing about the castle, Alteans, the Galra, or even the space region they were in. That only left one option for the misunderstood “hero”.

He would have to leave Voltron.

Lance hated the idea of being separated from his new family for even a couple quintants, but as he looked at his options, it was the one with the best effects for the rest of the team, even if it didn't quite work out in his favor. 

Speaking of the rest of the team, as Lance sadly drifted into sleep, he could only think about the reactions of his “friends” as they found out he wouldn't be around anymore.  
  


Shiro would be glad to have a better and more focused Blue Paladin.

Keith would be relieved that Lance wouldn't mess up anymore missions.

Hunk and Pidge would be happy to not have a selfish lowlife annoying them whenever they were working on new ideas, whether they be for the castle or cooking.

Allura would be ecstatic that the perv Lance is wouldn't be there to harass her anymore.

Coran would be able to be proud of the better, fully functioning, and new Voltron team.

As Lance continued to imagine what the others really thought of him, he realized he probably wouldn't be able to go to bed anytime soon. Lance slowly sat up and quickly wiped away the tears budding at his eyes, as if to fool himself that they were never there. He then slipped on some shoes and quietly started walking around in the halls of the gigantic castle. 

‘Maybe a little water will help me sleep,’ Lance thought to himself as he tiredly made his way to the kitchen, which seemed weird when Hunk wasn't in it testing out new recipes. As he opened the weird Altean fridge, Lance couldn't help but cringe at the sight of nunvill, and quickly took a bottle of what looked to be sparkling water. If he remembered correctly, they had gotten the water from Olkarion the last time they had visited, and it seemed to be drinkable. Thankfully, after Lance’s first sip, he realized he was right, and nearly downed the whole bottle in a couple of giant gulps. 

Once he finished his late night drink, Lance sighed with satisfaction and threw the bottle into the trash compactor. As he started to make his way back to his room, Lance suddenly remembered how easily lost he could get in the castle, so he decided to pay attention to the halls and take his time. This, however, did not go quite as planned once Lance started hearing footsteps behind him. He turned around, only to be greeted by the smiling face of his leader, Shiro. Lance was a little stunned Shiro was up so late, but he quickly brushed off the awkwardness in the room and decided to address his leader.

“Hey Shiro. It's been a while, hehe,” Lance shakily breathed out as the atmosphere between them got extremely uneasy and the Black Paladin’s smile slowly vanished, “anyway, what's keeping you up so late?” 

All Shiro did was stare blankly into the Blue Paladin’s eyes, which set off something in Lance. Some sort of warning sign, that had been gnawing at Lance since Shiro returned, finally started screaming inside his head, telling him to run as fast as he could, for as long as he could, until he reached safety. Lance finally acknowledged this urge to flee, and decided to go with it.

“O-ok then...I'm gonna go if that's ok with you, bye,” Lance announced, as if he wasn't talking to a real person.

As Lance turned towards the halls again, he started walking, only to be interrupted by the former Galran prisoner.

“ **_You're not going anywhere_ ** ,” A malicious voice, sounding of death, told the now horrified Blue Paladin. This voice, whoever it belonged to, was not Human, Altean, or even Galran, and it certainly wasn't Shiro’s. 

After the voice spoke, Lance could hear sudden loud and fast footsteps behind him. He didn't hesitate, look back, or trip as he bolted through the nearly labyrinth styled castle walls. Lance could hear his telltale heart beating inside his chest, as if it were going to explode. His running stayed consistent for a couple of moments, until he slowly and terrifyingly realized he had gotten lost. 

As the... _ thing  _ behind him got closer, Lance grew more and more anxious. His head darted around the walls of the castle, making sure there was another path to go threw. Finally, Lance managed to lose his so called leader. As he slowed down, his lungs felt inflamed and he rested onto the wall in front of him. 

“Wait,” Lance started as he continued to hyperventilate. He stood up slowly and backed away from the wall, “that means-,”

“ **You've hit a dead end, Paladin** .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
